Love?
by David Stinson
Summary: My two preferred couples from CCS.Contains shojoai and shonenai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, and it was originally going to be a prologue to my t her fic. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (Clamp does.)**

Love?

shoujoai and shonenai

Chapter 1 – Sakura's Love

Tomoyo sighed and wiped the tears out of her eyes as she paused the tape. She watched as Sakura and Syaoran embraced. "Sakura… As long as your happy…"

Sonomi was standing in the door way. "Poor Tomoyo…" She thought about comforting her daughter, but decided she'd rather be alone. That's how she had felt when that fool Fujitaka took Nadeshiko from her… She went to her room, suddenly just as sad as her daughter.

-- Meanwhile at the Kinomoto Household--

"KAIJU!!!!" Toya yelled up the stairs. Sakura looked up at Kero, but he just shrugged and flew into the closet.

"Oh, thanks a lot Kero." Sakura stood up and went to the door. "Stop calling me that Toya!"  
"There is **_no_** way you are going out with that gaki!!!" Sakura flushed bright red.

"What is this about dating… Syaoran was it?" Fujitaka stepped up behind Toya. He leaned in and whispered into his ear "Don't worry about her. What about you?" Toya sighed and looked at his father. "Yuki is outside, waiting for you. I'll take care of her.

"I… If you say so, dad." Toya ran out of the house, glancing back only once.

-- The Next Day --

"Hey Sakura… Can I talk to you?" Tomoyo mumbled. Sakura looked at her.

"What's wrong? You look… nervous." Sakura said. She had never seen her like this. She looked like she'd been crying all night. She just shook her head and asked again. "Well, yeah. I don't see why not."

"Sakura. Please think about your relationship with Syaoran. Do you really love him?" Sakura flushed red again.

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura said, a little too loud.

"Now now girls, quiet down." The teacher said, looking in their direction. Sakura wasn't able to focus for the rest of the day.

That day, Tomoyo decided to walk home with Sakura. As they parted ways at Sakura's gate, she simply said. "I love you. No matter who you choose." Sakura blushed again as she watched Tomoyo run away crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – It Can't Be…

The high school was really quiet today. Yukishiro went out to the track to watch Toya race. He sighed and leaned against the tree. After a while he began daydreaming and slid down the tree sound asleep.

A few hours later, after the race, Toya found Yuki laying against the tree. "Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" Toya suppressed a laugh at Yuki's disheveled expression. "What were you doing?"

"Uh… Sleeping." Yuki said, matter of factly.

"Oh very funny. Don't do stuff like that, you're still weak. You could get sick." Toya hugged him.

"Toya… I l…" Yuki began.

"Yuki, I love you." Toya said, cutting him off. "I can't let you get hurt, because I love you. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner… I guess I just… Didn't think it was right…" He looked Yuki in the eyes.

"Toya, calm down. I was just going to say… The same thing…" Yuki leaned in to kiss Toya.

"Oooo This is great!" Tomoyo squealed from behind a tree.

"Hoeee, calm down Tomoyo!" Sakura said, red in the face. They had been getting along fine since the confession, just a little awkward. "Let's just leave them alone."

"But Sakura! Don't you find it romantic?" Tomoyo asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura began. She felt her heartbeat start to rise. _What?_ She shook her head. _No… I love Syaoran. Tomoyo, she's just a friend…_ Tomoyo was starting to look worried. _A friend.. Who has always been there for me…_ _I… I don't know!_

"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Sakura yelled and ran away, using the fly card to help her escape.

"Tomoyo. What were you two doing?" Toya asked, red in the face. It wasn't anger.

"Uh… Nothing?" She tried, and then seeing that it wouldn't work, ran away.

"Ehehe… Sorry Toya." Yuki muttered.

"Don't worry Yuki. It wasn't your fault." He leaned in and kissed him, feeling him kiss him back, just as passionately.

-- Meanwhile --

"I don't know kid, looks like you've got a choice to make." Kero said. "Sorry, even Cerberus can't help ya with this one. You could try doing a reading, but I doubt it'd help."

"Oh…. Kero…" She hugged the little stuffed bear, and then went to bed.

"Poor kid…" Kero sighed, and flew over to his drawer for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – I Choose…

Tomoyo was sound asleep in her bedroom, when she was awakened by a sound on her deck. She jumped out of bed and ran out onto the porch.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura began, but suddenly blushed and closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said, and then looked down. "Oh. Be right back." She was blushing bright red as she ran back inside.

Sakura giggled as she waited for Tomoyo to come back outside. After waiting a few minutes, Sakura went into Tomoyo's room. "Tomoyo-chan. I have to say something."

Tomoyo looked out of her bathroom. It looked like she had been crying again. "Sa... Sakura-chan?" She asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Sakura was holding the Clow book. "Tomoyo. I have something for you." Before Tomoyo could respond, Sakura opened the book.

"Card that Clow made, renewed by my love, Give half my power, to the one that I love!" All the cards floated out of the book and began flying around her. Finally they settled into the book, and one card flew out. The card showed Nadeshiko, surrounded by the flowers of her namesake. Hope. "Do you understand, Tomoyo?" She asked,

"Sakura… What about Syaoran?" She mumbled, numbed by the powers that were now in her veins.

"When I told him… He ran away." She said, a little sadly. "I think… I think he should be with Mei-lin." Sakura walked up to Tomoyo and gave her the card. "Now the love that we share…"  
"Can never be broken!" They finished the sentence together and smiled.

Out in the hallway, Sonomi was crying. "Sakura… Thank you. Thank you for loving my daughter. Please protect her."

Sakura grinned at Sonomi's little speech. _Did Tomoyo hear her?_ She thought, but decided that it didn't matter. She took Tomoyo's chin and looked her in the face. "I love you. Forever, and for always." She kissed her with all the love she had, and received it back tenfold.

Finally they released, and Tomoyo stepped back, accidenrally stepping on the vcr remote. Yuki and Toya appeared on the screen. They were kissing.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled.

"Whaaaattt??" She asked, and then looked at the tv. "Ooooohhhhh… Would you prefer this one?" She switched the tapes, and suddenly, Sakura was on the screen, creating the hope card. "I finally got footage of one of your great achievements. And I won't miss anymore. Sakura-chan."  
They kissed again, and then went to sleep.


End file.
